Vanishing Cabinet
by BlackColoredPencils
Summary: With Ron being Ron, a spell is cast incorrectly in the Room of Requirement- and Ron misses, hitting the Vanishing Cabinet, which resets its destination. Supposed to take place during Deathly Hallows, and Prince Caspian. Rated T out of caution ('cause I can be descriptive sometimes), but there probably won't be anything bad in there. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Narnia. They belong to those two fantastic authors, C. S. Lewis, J. K. Rowling, and the filmmakers of their movie adaptions)_**

 ** _This story is supposed to take place during the Deathly Hallows, and Prince Caspian. I apologize for any typos because I'm typing on my phone and it's kinda hard, but whatevaa... Enjoy! ;)_**

"Seriously, Crabb?" Ron yelled, but was jerked back by Hermione grabbing the collar of his shirt as a billow of fire gusted angrily toward them.

"Fiendfire!" Hermione hissed through her teeth. "Extremely dangerous! How by Merlin's beard did he learn how to do that? It's an extremely complicated spell-"

Hermione ducked, gasping as an explosive white spell was hurled her way.

"Not time for a lecture, 'Mione!" Ron said. "I already can see that that stuff is bloody dangerous!"

"We need to get out of here!" Harry said urgently. "Before the fire burns the whole Room down! There's still a gap in the fire where we might be able to make it to the door!"

All eyes went to the small gap where they could run through if they hurried. Then they noticed heaping pile of junk on fire that tottered weakly in the fire, slowly leaning over as it began to fall.

"You jinxed it!" Ron yelled, wincing as the whole thing came crashing down in front of them, sending an agonizing wave of heat and sparks into the air.

"Well this is bloodily wonderful!" Ron complained, backing away from the nearing fire in panic.

"We need to find another route!" Hermione said.

"-While we escape!" Harry said. "Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle will be coming up at us any second now!"

"Jinxed us again!" Ron yelled, pointing at the blond-haired brat running around a corner with his wand brandished and shooting bright red spells at them.

 _"Odionorthotoxis!"_ Hermione shouted, sending a golden jet of light splashing into a tower of rubbish above Malfoy. Malfoy screamed pathetically, ducking and backing away from the showering debris.

"Good one, 'Mione!" Ron cheered.

"Come on!" Harry said, leading them at a sprint down the aisles between stacks of old furniture and owl cages. Goyle came rounding the corner, ducking behind a large cabinet.

 _"Reptatellia!"_ Ron yelled, directing a blast towards Goyle, but missed, hitting the cabinet.

" _Reptatellia?"_ Hermione glared at Ron incredulously. "Don't you mean, _Reptatallata?_ "

"Tomato, tomotto..." Ron retorted.

" _Incendium maxima!_ " Harry directed a huge wave of fire towards their opponent. Goyle screamed stupidly, running out of sight.

"Hey come back here you filthy coward!" Ron yelled, running towards where Goyle ran off, but was blocked by walls of fire forming all around them.

"Well thanks, Harry! Bloody brilliant throwing fire at collapsing towers of rubbish! Brilliant!" Ron scowled.

Harry groaned. "I was only trying to get rid of Goyle!"

"Maybe I could put protective charms over that cabinet and we can hide inside." Hermione offered.

"Yeah like all of us could fit!" Ron said sarcastically.

"It's our only shot.." Hermione said, determinedly.

Harry looked at the cabinet, weighing the options. They didn't really have any other choice.

"I guess we should try." Harry said reluctantly.

"No way..." Ron began to protest, but Hermione was already opening the cabinet door, stepping inside and began chanting softly under her breath.

Harry gave Ron a tired " _just do it._ " face, following Hermione inside the tall cabinet. Ron groaned, muttering curses, but hesitantly followed them inside.

He walked further.

And further.

He could have sworn he would be hitting Harry's back by now. But he didn't... something wasn't right.

"Uhh... Harry? Hermione?" Ron called, feeling around in the darkness with his hands flailing around him. At first his hands only met the smooth wood walls of the cabinet, then he felt a ridge, and then stone. What was stone doing in a cabinet? Ron groaned, done being confused at this odd moment, saying, " _Lumos._ "

His jaw dropped.

"Bloody h*ll..."

 ** _Yeah I know this chapter was short... sorry... :/ I'll try to update soon. ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Thanks for all of the follows! I can't believe I just published this story, and it's already getting attention! You guys are awesome! *insert fist bump here*_**

 ** _And to answer Guest's question, yes Lucy will be in the story! I love her tooo ikrrr! And about them going to different places or the same place... well, you're about to find out! ;)_**

 ** _Anyways... on with the story!_**

There ahead of Ron was a dark room that was well furnished with a desk and bed with curtains draped over it. White downy feathers were everywhere, and arrows were strewn out around the room. Harry and Hermione stood not far ahead, seeming just as surprised as Ron was.

"What just happened?" Harry wondered aloud.

"This is bloody weird." Ron breathed, looking around. He could see the cabinet behind him, but gasped as he saw thick clouds of smoke seeping through the doorway and the wood beginning to cackle as it was broken down by the heat of the flames.

"Oh no!" Harry said, noticing this. "Aguamenti!"

Water sprayed out of his want to meet the flames, but did absolutely nothing against the fire.

"Fiendfire can't be stopped easily!" Hermione said, downcast as the water slowly stopped spraying out of Harry's wand. "This is terrible."

In only a matter of moments, the whole cabinet was reduced to nothing but ashes as the trio watched helplessly in disbelief.

"I don't know where to start..." Harry said numbly. "H-how did we get here?"

"Maybe it's part of the Room of Requirement." Ron suggested, dusting off his sleeves from the ashes of the fire.

"I don't know about that..." Hermione said. "Maybe there was just an enlargement charm on the cabinet... wait... no that doesn't work because the cabinet just got burned up..."

"I think we should keep looking around." Harry said. "We should find out more about this place and how to get out..."

"Out?" Ron snorted. "You just wanted us to get out of the fire, but now you want to go back in?"

"We don't know where we are, Ron." Harry said. "I think we should get out of here as soon as possible. Something about this place makes me nervous."

"A couple of bird feathers?" Ron said, kicking the fluttery white things into the air. "You scared of the bird feathers?"

Hermione glared at Ron, then looked back at Harry.

"I think you're right. We should get a look around and figure out exactly where we are. Voldemort could be killing more people as we speak, and we must get back there before more damage is done."

Harry nodded, lighting his wand and walking toward the heavy oak door of the room carefully, pulling the heavy door open as quietly as he could and walked into an open hallway. It was dimly lit by torches here and there, and a man in dark leather and chain mail armor stood on the far end of the corridor.

"Hello?" Harry called nervously. The man turned around, noticing Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in the hallway.

The man immediately drew his sword, rushing over to them.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded in a thick foreign accent.

"Oh... well... we're lost." Harry said, backing away nervously.

"Bad move, Harry!" Ron hissed under his breath.

"Shut up." Harry murmured back.

"I don't care." The guard said, stopping in front of the three with his sword pointing at them. "What were you doing in Prince Caspian's room?"

"We didn't mean to be in there, sir." Hermione said. "That was an accident."

"An accident?" The guard challenged, then walked to Hermione's side, peering over her shoulder and into Prince Caspian's room.

"Perytons!" The guard cursed. "The Prince is gone!"

He looked back at the three, glaring.

"You tried to assasinate him!" The guard yelled, sticking the blade to Hermione's threat. Hermione hissed in a terrified breath, fumbling with her wand in her hand, while trying to find a quick spell that might save her.

"Did not! You babbling half-troll!" Ron snapped, brandishing his own wand. "Let Hermione go!"

The guard only scowled, raising his eyebrow and lowering his sword a little bit. "You three are coming with me!"

He gestured for the three to get in front of him. Ron scowled at first, then smirked at Harmione, then at the guard.

"Alright, Mr... grumpy. But first things first;" he raised his wand a little. "Petrificus totallus!"

The guard didn't even have time to react as he was knocked to the ground by the spell with his arms and legs stiff as a board.

Hermione grinned. "Nice one, Ron!"

"Thanks!" Ron grinned back.

"Now what do we do?" Harry wondered. "Do you think, since this probably isn't Hogwarts, we could apparate out of here?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "We could try..."

"Hold on there, 'Mione!" Ron said, reaching into his pocket and taking out the dilluminator. "Let's try this!"

Hermione gave it a look of disgust. "Is that little ball of glowing light what strangely has my voice going to tell us where to go?"

Ron gripped the dilluminator tighter defensively.

"Hey!" He whined.

"Just go on, Ron." Harry said. "I think that's a good idea."

Ron groaned, flicking the dillumiator's little hinge, and a little white orb of pulsing light drifted out. Ron looked at the others expectantly. Hermione sighed reluctantly, but took Ron's hand, and Harry took hers.

"Ready?" Harry said.

The orb of light drifted toward them, then swallowed them up in a blinding light.

"Here it goes!" Ron said, then he disapparated.

 ** _Yeeepp! Another cliffhanger! I'm so evil! XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Life is life, you know... busy. But anyways; here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ;)_**

The first thing Harry became aware of was an endless sea of blue. Tall boulders peared out of the rough surf. The salty wind was billowing harshly through his hai, making Harry think abou Quiddich for some strange reason. He looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"Where are we?" Ron muttered.

"You should know of all people." Hermione snorted. "Your dilluminator."

Harry ignored both of them for a moment, still scanning the area. His eyes locked on a distant cave mouth down the beach, where he could see a few people coming from. They wore old-ish 1940's clothing. There were four of them. Two girls and two boys of varying ages. They were running into the water, splashing and laughing.

Hermione seemed to notice them as well.

"Hello?" She called.

The four kids looked up. They turned to each other and began to speak to each other in low voices until the oldest boy called out. "Hello!" In reply.

"Who are they?" Ron muttered.

"No idea." Harry said. "Let's go meet them."

The three jogged over to strangers, soon reaching them. The oldest was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, staring at the wizards and witch in skepticism and wariness. The next oldest was a girl with long black hair and a blue eyes. The next had dark hair, freckles and dark eyes, and the last had brown hair, and wide brown eyes that glistened with excitement.

"Hello. Who are you?" The oldest asked.

Harry opened his mouth at first to say a fake name to keep his cover, but realized there really wasn't a need for it. He was beginning to think he wasn't even in the same world as Voldemort anymore. These people were probably muggles anyways.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

Hermione gave him an "are you serious" look, but sighed, forcing a smile and holding out her hand. "Hermione Granger. And this is Ronald Weasley."

"It's Ron." Ron said, not all too politely.

The boy looked at his comrades, muttering; "Never heard of them before... are you sure this is Narnia?"

The next oldest with raven hair scoffed "And you were the one who suggested it was!"

"I wasn't sure." The boy said, then looked back at the three, taking Hermione's hand.

"Peter Pevensie. Those are my siblings, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy."

"Pleasure." Hermione said, then let go of Peter's hand, seeming annoyed. "And you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?"

Peter shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Hermione sighed, disappointed at not getting an answer, and looking around at the others as if to hope for an answer from them instead. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Edmund's dark eyes kept on flitting to Hermione's wand.

"Got a problem?" Hermione asked coldly.

"No." Edmund said with the same coldness. "Unless you might happen to be a witch.

Hermione's eyes widened this time. "And what is wrong with that?" She asked. By now, she just guessed that this was an extremely clever muggle, or a wizard that they had just given their wanted identities to.

"Are you witches and wizards?" Ron asked.

Peter's eyes widened in alarm, taking a shaky step backward.

"Ed..." Peter cautioned in a low voice.

"Yeah I think this is Narnia..." Susan whispered.

"What do you want?" Edmund demanded Hermione cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Her grip tightened on her wand.

"Hey I think you have the wrong picture here." Harry said to Edmund. "Witches aren't evil. Only some are."

Edmund didn't relax. "I think 'Evil' may be an understatement for the White Witch."

Harry stared blankly.

"Who?" Ron said.

Edmund glared, flustered with his mouth half-agape. His younger sister put a hand on his arm.

"I don't think they're bad, Edmund." Lucy said.

"We'll see about that." Edmund said.

"I think we have bigger things in priority at the moment." Susan said. "Like finding out where we are."

"I'm supposing Narnia." Lucy said. "I can feel it in the air."

Edmund glanced up at one of the towering cliffs looking over the beach.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia, though..." Edmund said.

They all looked where Edmund's gaze fell. Indeed, there were crumbling walls woven through the jungle overhead. Tall pillars reached over the treetops, and vines crept up the decrypt, battered walls.

"What's that?" Hermione muttered.

Peter looked back down at Hermione.

"Guess we'll have to find out. We need to find a way to scale the cliff."

"We could apparate..." Ron suggested.

"And how do you think that will help them trust us?" Hermione said. "We'll have to figure it out with them."

They all went slowly over to the rocky face of the cliff, heads all still facing to ruins to get a better look.

"The rock is very steep." Susan observed. "To steep to climb up. These vines might help..." Susan fingered some vines on the face of the cliff, testing their strength.

"Or we could just try these stairs..." Hermione said, pointing at a rugged stair that crept up the steep rocky cliff, but not too steep to not climb up.

"Or we could try that..." Peter said, chuckling at Susan. Susan groaned, letting go of the vines and stomped ahead, beginning to climb up the crumbling stair.

Hermione followed, grinning. She noticed that Edmund was still glaring at her warily but tried to shake it of. Something in his eyes made her feel like Edmund was much older and wiser than herself; as if he had seen and been through far more than she had. But of coarse Hermione mostly dismissed this thought, knowing that no one's personal experience at a young age could exceed hers, Harry's, and Ron's, when it came to dangers. And pretty much everything else.

"How did you end up here?" Lucy asked Harry as they began to climb.

"Oh... It's a little... complicated. We came through a cabinet." Harry cringed at saying this, knowing that that would sound rediculas.

"Really?" Lucy said in interest. "Like a wardrobe?"

Harry stopped, a little confused at this reply, but quickly resumed climbing.

"Yeah I guess." Harry said, shrugging.

"We came through a wardrobe, too." Lucy said. "-I mean the first time. This time, we appeared in the cave over there."

"Interesting. And you're from England, too?"

"Yes... I hope the war will end soon." Lucy sighed, partially downcast, but partially because of exhaustion. They were almost at the top of the stair case.

"Me too." Harry said, not knowing that they were talking about two completely different wars.

He trudged up the last few stairs in relative silence.

The ruins were much more massive up close. They reminded Harry of some sort of twisted skeleton of Hogwarts left to rot, only making there be a small pinch in his gut in dread as he could only think of what Voldemort would be doing to the innocents at this time. He had to return soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note.

Hey guys.

Thank you SO much for all of the reads and liking my story!

I'm sorry I haven't added to this story in _forever_ , but it was originally sort of a one-shot sort of idea, and I didn't know where to go with it and am completely out of ideas, and I don't want it to be the general fanfic where the foreign group (Harry Potter & co.) just randomly decides to team up with story plot group (Narnia co.) and is dragged along the exact same events that the original story has already covered, and the foreign group (Harry Potter and co.) just mildly react to anything, and help out every once and a while. I'm a huge plot type of person, and I don't like to steal from original plotlines (C. S. Lewis), yet at the moment I have no inspiration. I'm open to suggestions, but as for the moment, this story will be on hold.

Again, I'm really sorry to drag you guys into a story and up to this disappointment. I really appreciate all of your support thus far, and hopefully I'll get this worked out eventually. Thank you for being patient with me!


End file.
